cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tigotieria
, and |connectedresources = , , , , , , , , }} Nation Information :Tigotieria is a small, developing, and young nation at 7 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Tigotieria work diligently to produce Wheat and Wine as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Tigotieria is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Tigotieria to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Tigotieria allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Tigotieria. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Tigotieria will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Geography and Resources Tigotieria is located in the Arctic. Naturally, it is cold, albeit the citizens have enough technology to keep them warm. Their city, Cornelia, is located approximately in the middle of the country. The land area is approximately placed in a circle around the country. Wine vineyards were found in the southern part of the country. was located in colossal amounts from an ancient burial ground excavated beneath the indigenous people’s reserve as well as is a common crop. History Founding :The nation of Tigotieria was founded as a result of the philosopher people of Greenland banding together in 1995 to form a common purpose and cause. They thought of the current government of Greenland to be oppressive as well as held low civil rights. Together, the philosophers united and purchased land in the northern wasteland of Greenland. The Denmark Government, angry at the forming of a renegade nation inside its borders, was about to crush Tigotieria, yet a treaty was enacted between Denmark and Tigotieria, as long as they gave tribute of £1,000,000 monthly, then Denmark would allow the country to grow. Early Years :Tigotieria began as a humble nation, with little trade other than Greenland and Denmark. The philosopher leaders, or jokingly named "Philosopher Princes" of the Tigotieria's government gradually purchased land, little by little, until its territory was about 5 miles in diameter. One of the princes of the philosopher council decided to place propaganda poster over the mainland of King William's Island. Almost immediately, people flooded in to the nation, driving its population of 20 to 100. :During Tigotieria’s purchase of land, the Greenland government overlooked that they allowed the princes to buy land into an indigenous people’s land. The indigenous people, furious that their land had been “invaded” by the Tigotierians and that the Greenland government allowed them to reign in their land, started to raid both Tigotieria and Greenland villages. No casualties were caused, but it was estimated that the natives caused about 500,000 pounds in damages. The native people were them crushed by the might of the Greenland government. Wars of 1999 :Tigotieria, having grown to a considerable size of a 30 mile diameter, started to look further amongst Greenland for territory development. Yet because of the Tigotierian revolution from Greenland, many other countries followed in its step. Tigotieria declared war on its neighbors Hring and Great Tarniskitan. The war was of almost no use though, Hring surrendered albeit giving nothing up, the only debacle between Great Tarniskitan and Tigotieria caused a loss of three citizens and 451.58 pounds. Peace was soon declared by Tarniskitan and Hring was dissolved by Greenland. Tigotieria joined the Z.A.W. alliance since the leader of Tigotieria had a common connection with them. Stagnation and Exodus :Tigotieria faded for a period of several years while internal conflict arose within the Z.A.W. alliance, causing internal strife and death. The massive rebellion led to a debt. Eventually, Tigotierians were expelled from Greenland by the Denmark government since they were unable to pay their tribute to the government. The previous leader of Tigotieria crumbled into the dust. Rebirth :The exiled people of Tigotieria soon found themselves on King William Island. After settling, they found several profitable resources, and being as ingenious as their forefathers, they exploited them. In light of the resource subjugation several insubordinate tribes were located near Tigotieria. The people of Dustyland and LifeisABeach were soon threatening the immigrants. Superior Tigotierian military tactics such as the infamous Musketeer Legion as well as the Cuirassier regiment barely defeated the enemy. Soon Tigotieria's greatest competitor on the island, the Prasada tribe was attacked. Tigotierians lost many lives to the mass of the native soldiers, but they discovered many riches, equivalent to roughly £100,000. Tigotieria rose from the ashes of death and re-emerged as a nation. The last war was a brutal attack of Tigotieria and Perchosia. Tigotierian forces were utterly slaughtered in a raid by the foreign nation or an unnoticed "tech raider." Tigotieria was forced into anarchy as the raider's forces were superior and overwhelming compared to the small amount of Tigotierians. The average income was lowered from 110 to 50 pounds. "The Great" Boom :The Tigotierian nations were involved in multiple technology deals. Due to their honest and honourable personalities, got a host of powerful allies which provided funds and tools for the Tigotierians. This would be the start of a new era of power for the Tigotierians. Their "Power Index" as dubbed by other nations, nearly quadrupled in a matter of 7 days. Rapid industrialization was occurring. Factories sprung like daises, and the Empire of Tigoptieria fostered its growth with massive military reforms. Soldiers could be trained in the matter of an instant. The Imperial Guard, otherwise known as the Streletzy had its techniques passed on to all of the Tigotierian forces.